Isn't she cute?
by crazydbzfan87
Summary: Ok, this is a sequal to 'Everyone gets a second chance' Now read that first or be confused. Also, the title won't make to much sence...yet...read and see what I mean!
1. Chapter 1 the young, the devious

**ISN'T SHE CUTE?**

A/N: HI! It's me again. Well, I decided to make a sequel. YAY! Ok, so since this is a sequel, you might want to read 'Everyone gets a second chance' before you read this, kay? If you don't, you'll be completely confused! How fun is that? For those who have been waiting to see what the sequel might be, here it is!

Chapter 1- the young, the devious

It was dark outside and the sun was barely up.

Everything was peaceful…until, in a cave not far off…

"…Pssst…daaaaaaad…" a small voice whispered.

Manny made a noise but didn't wake.

"…Mooooommy?" it said just a softly.

Sheba snuggled up to Manny and slept on.

With a huge breath, the voice yelled "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!"

Manny jumped up with a loud trumpet and hit the roof of the cave.

A small little mammoth was on the ground laughing hysterically.

SHE, took mostly after Manny, an average sort of brown, though much longer fur, only her eyes were different, in which case they were a dark hazel-nut.

"Breakfast?" Sid sat up and yawned.

Sheba yawned as she stretched "No Sid, go back to bed."

Manny put his trunk over his heart as he panted "That's NOT funny, Nina!"

"Well, if you stopped giving her the response she wants then she'll get bored with it…" Sheba sighed.

Manny glared at her "I don't see her doing it to you!"

Sheba chuckled "That's because, I'm not an easy target. To defeat your enemy, you must become them. To not get pranked by a kid, you must think like one."

Manny rolled his eyes "Right, where'd you hear that from, a human?"

"Hm, say what you will, but I'm not the one who still falls for it when she's pretending to sleep and-"

He cut across her "OK! Ok…Nina, what do you want?"

The mischievous little 'she-moth' sighed "Parents…you almost missed it!"

Sheba smiled "Missed what?"

Nina groaned and ran to the mouth of the cave "Come on!"

They reluctantly followed her to the ledge.

Nina smiled "There! Right there!"

"Aw, of course…the sunrise." Manny groaned.

The clouds gathered together, which were pink, orange, purple and blue as the sun slowly rose.

Nina grinned, "This is my favorite part! It's like playing with that spike-back!"

Sheba smirked "Oh, I think we all remember that."

Manny winced "Don't think my left foot'll ever be the same."

Once the sun was all the way up, Nina had fallen asleep.

Sheba looked at her closely, and then whispered something in her ear.

When she didn't respond, Sheba nodded "She's asleep."

Manny groaned "Why'd I ever show her the sunrise…now if we miss it just once, she gets upset!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm goin' back to sleep. Night…er, I mean…Morning…something like that." Sheba said, nuzzling him tenderly.

He nodded "Yeah…"

Nina was still sleeping there.

Manny put his trunk gently on her face.

"You're a good kid…I just wish you'd be safer…" he said to the sleeping child.

**THE END…**for now…

OK! I've got my first chappy up! YEAH! I know it was short but if you remember to review, I'll up-date…see ya!


	2. Chapter 2 Nina the Misfit

ISN'T SHE CUTE?

A/N: Hi, I'm not gonna waste your time, I don't own 'Ice Age' Manny, Diego, Sid or any other Ice Age charactersI might throw in there, kay, read now you must.

Chapter 2- Nina the Misfit

Manny had fallen asleep at the mouth of the cave. "Morning Manny." A voice said. His head bolted up "Huh?" Diego was the one who greeted him, along with Nina.

"Hey, where've you been?" Manny asked. Nina smiled "OH! It was SOO COOL!" Diego looked slightly nervous "Uh, Nina maybe you shouldn't-"

But she went on "See, I woke up and since you, Uncle Sid and mum were asleep, I wondered 'Hey, where's Uncle Diego?' so, I went to look for him. Well, he was doing that, uh, 'hunting' thing. I don't know what it is, but when I saw him, he was chasing this rabbit. He chased it for a while then pounced on it! He stuck his claws in it then let it go then did the same thing again and again; finally he just ripped its head off! Red stuff gushed from it! It was cool! He kinda got in the way and I couldn't see what happened after that, so I went up to say hi and then we came home."

Manny looked sickened and mad both at the same time. "Well, I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap. Night/Morning daddy, I love you!" Nina said, walking past Manny into the cave.

Once she was in Manny pinned Diego to a wall with his tusks. "What were you thinking! I don't want her seeing that!" he said in a deadly whisper. "Ow…it's not my fault! I didn't even know she was there until I had finished my breakfast!" Diego managed to chock out.

Manny pushed him up further "Still! She doesn't think you could ever do anything wrong! She'll think that's right!" He frowned "Well excuse me for eating!" Manny held him there for a while before he let him go.

"Sorry, just…don't do that around her again…" he muttered, guilt in his voice. Diego massaged his throat "Yeah…herbivores, geez…well if you need me I'm going to go back to being a saber…or is it a crime to do as nature intended?" He stalked away angrily leaving Manny to go where ever.

--------------

Nina smiled "Morning everyone." She had just woken up from her nap. "Morning." Sheba and Sid said. Nina looked around "Where's Uncle Diego? And daddy?"

"Oh they had a spat, both went somewhere…(scoff)…Males…" Sheba added under her breath. Nina shrugged "Ok, well I'm gonna go play. Bye!" Sid waved "Bye!" Her mother smiled "Try not to get hurt to bad!…your dad'll kill me…"

Nina ran down the side of the cave and to a water hole.

A few 'Ice Age' versions of tapers and some aardvarks were playing there. Nina smiled "Hi guys!" They all stopped splashing and laughing. "Oh, it's _you_." One said. Another frowned "What do _you_ what?"

Nina's face fell "Well…I-I wanted to play…" "Hm, uh, no. Sorry, you can't play here." The obvious leader said. "Oh please! Please! I'll do anything, come on!" she whined.

He frowned "Group huddle!" Everyone gathered around, leaving Nina out. After a lot of whispering and glaring at Nina, they nodded.

"Ok, you can hang out with us…but first, you have to pass a test." He said. She stood up tall with determination "OK!" "Right…well, you have to get a saber tooth tiger's tooth, then you can." He said evilly.

She laughed "I can do that!" With that, Nina ran. "Misfit." One said before they returned to playing.

----------------

Nina, having grown up with Diego, had learned to be a pretty descent tracker. It wasn't long before she found him, muttering to himself. "Uncle Diego!" she said happily. He looked up "Hm? Oh, hey kid. What're you doin' here?" She sighed "Well, I was wondering…could I borrow one of your teeth?"

He laughed "What? No! That's like me asking a fish to live on land!" Nina's eyes widened "You mean they shouldn't? Oops." Diego blinked "…Ok, I'm not gonna ask…but back to what I was saying, no."

Her head dropped "Alright…" she turned to walk away but looked back "it doesn't have to be one of your front teeth you know." "What would you want one of my teeth for?" he asked. She stepped back "Nothing! Bye!" and she zipped out of sight.

Diego stared after her then shook his head "She's a strange one…" Nina groaned "Now what! Wait, there's gotta be other sabers out there, I'll just go find one!"

So she followed some tracks she had found earlier and smartly, she hid in a bush. There were five sabers there, 3 watched boredly as the other two practically killed each other over a bone.

"Man, we gotta find food!" one moaned. The biggest growled "Stupid migration is coming…most of the animals high-tailed it."

Nina shivered "…I gotta bad feeling in my tummy about them…but I had that feeling when I accidentally ate a worm and that didn't turn out bad…but then again-"

After arguing with herself for a while she decided to go. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the bushes "Um, excuse me?" One of the sabers was biting the other's back but stopped. All of them stared at Nina with eyes wide and mouths open, drooling.

"Um…can, uh…I borrow a tooth from one of you guys?" she slowly asked in a scared way.

The leader, (who was about medium but had a lot of scars, which proved he'd seen battle, with a well built upper-torso) moved forward. He smirked as he chuckled evilly "Oh…why of course you can little girl…take mine!" And he jumped at her.

Nina was frozen, her instincts told her to move, but her brain had shut down. The saber was just inches from her, teeth and all…

Suddenly, something flew over her head.

Everything was fuzzy for a second, but she soon realized the something turned out to be some_one_.

Diego pinned the other saber.

"Who the heck are you?" the other yelled, trying to get up. Diego frowned "That's none of your concern, leave the mammoth child alone." He smirked "Heh. Is that what this is about? Listen, we can cut you in on half the meat, you can even join our pack. We're good like that, right guys?"

The other 4 sabers nodded. "And we can always use another set of teeth." One said from the sidelines. Diego pushed the leader further into the ground "I'm giving you fair warning, leave her alone…"

He backed off and walked toward Nina, who was only slightly his height (_Mammoth_ child, pretty tall, kinda wide…yeah…) "Nina, you ok?" he asked quietly. She, unable to speak, simply nodded. He sighed "Good, lets go…" Nina obediently followed without a word.

The leader stood up "Alright boys, this guy is gonna take our lunch…ARE WE GONNA LET HIM!" All the others shook their heads. "…I said, **ARE WE GONNA LET HIM!**"

This time they all roared 'NO!' He smirked "Then lets get him!" '**YEAH!**' they all said, inspired. And they all ran to them.

Diego turned "Uh-oh, Nina, get back!" He didn't _need_ to push her, seeing as she was already on the verge of running. Diego glared at the on coming pack "Alright, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" And without a second thought, he ran towards them.

A few of the other sabers stopped.

"Whoa…"

"What is he, crazy?"

"He's heading right toward us!"

The leader sighed "It's a shame, he's got guts…to bad we're gonna RIP THEM OUT!"

This statement made them all charge forward anyway.

"Ok, here we go." Diego said to himself as he embraced for attack.

Nina looked back "UNCLE DIEGO, DON'T!"

Well, this was anything but a fight, it was five against one, more like a brutal beating for Diego, but he still managed to get a few other sabers down.

Nina paceed left to right, helplessly "Oh no…what do I do, what do I do, what do I do! (gasp) Wait!"

_-Flashback-_

_Manny groaned "What am I gonna do with you?" __Nina whined "But da-ddy, that spike-back looked lonely, so I thought-" _"_No, I don't even wanna know…look, if you ever get in that kind of danger again, just blow through your trunk as hard as you can, I'll come, just don't try to handle it yourself! Ok?" he said in a fatherly manner. __She sighed "Kay…Night dad." __Manny smiled as he limped a little, lying down to sleep._

_-Flashback ends-_

Once Diego could no longer move, the leader called off the attack. He smirked then flipped Diego on his back. In response,Diego let out a growl of pain.

It was the leader's turn to pin him "Ok, this is _your_ last chance…Diego, was it? Hm, come on join us! We can always use someone as brave as you in the pack. Think about it…you can be with your own kind…not alone and starving."

Diego coughed, but still managed to say "Yeah…I'd be starving with you guys." He roared and pushed Diego further into the ground. "I'm warning you…don't-" he bared his claws which were on Diego's chest "-push me, funny guy…"

Suddenly Nina let out a loud trumpet.

All the sabers looked over at her. Diego gasped "What're you still doing here!" The leader looked back at Diego "Ok, I'll give a few more minutes to chose, while you do that, we'll just have our snack."

As he walked off, Diego spun around and dug his claws in the other's hid. He howled in pain. "LEAVE THE GIRL OUT OF IT! THIS IS BETWEEN US!" Diego yelled.

At his attack, all the sabers turned and began circling Diego. "Fine, if you wanna die so bad…we'll eat you first!" the leader yelled. A few clawed at him, one even bit his leg.

Diego fell for a brief second but then stood up "ARGH! Nina, run!"

She panted "But…I can't…you'll-"

"I SAID GO! **NOW!**" he roared.

She flinched. Diego never used that tone with her before. Reluctantly, she turned and ran. He smiled but winced as some claws when into him "Good kid."

"Aw, how touching…now she'll have someone to greet her when SHE'S ON THE OTHER SIDE!" the leader yelled as he pulled back to make the final blow.

But before the blow could land, an angry trumpet made them all look up.

Manny and Sheba were running at full speed toward them. Sheba used her head like a battering ram and they all backed off. "More mammoths…more meat…" The leader taunted. The other sabers had abandoned Diego at the moment so Sheba walked to him. She bent down "Still alive?"

His breath was labored when he coughed "More or less…" Gently, she lifted him on her back "It's ok, I gottcha…" Diego groaned as she placed him on her back.

Manny turned toward the foe "Leave…now…" The leader moved forward "No. We've gone without food for to long. Are we sabers or are we human!" Everyone roared in response.

"Then lets get us some mammoth meat!" the leader growled and lead the first attack. But Manny was too much for them, by the time he was even slightly tired, half the pack was out cold.

Nina cautiously walked toward an unconscious saber and kicked it on the side of the mouth. It spit out a tooth. She picked it up with her trunk "Thank you." "Nina! What're you doing?" Sheba whispered angrily, picking up her daughter and putting her away from danger with her trunk.

The leader scowled "Retreat…believe me mammoth, you may have won this round, but I can assure you this'll be the last time…get the others and lets go!" No one argued and followed their leader with unconscious and all.

Sheba made sure they were gone before she sighed "Thank the heavens they're gone! Come on, lets go get you patched up." Diego grunted in reply.

Nina turned to follow but Sheba pushed her back. They had a silent argument, Sheba won and Nina had to stay with her angry father. Nina swallowed hard and stood next to him. Both stood there for in a painful silence…finally, Manny broke the silence.

He sighed "…Nina, are you ok?" She nodded and closed her eyes tightly "Yes…OW!" Manny smacked her with his trunk, lightly enough for it not to hurt her too much but hard enough for it to seem like a punishment.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED! TALKING TO _WILD_ SABERS?" he tried and failed not to yell. She shifted to the left "Heh…tell ya later, right now, we gotta help Uncle Diego!" He frowned "Your mom has him so don't chance the subject, what were you doing!"

Nina looked down "I'm sorry…I just…I needed a tooth!" He blinked "A tooth?" She sighed and began to explain her situation. At the end Manny frowned "Why would you care about that?"

"You don't understand! (sigh) I _hate_ being a mammoth! I'm such a freak! There isn't anyone like me and _nobody_ likes me!" she almost yelled.

Manny's face dropped "But…(sigh)…Nina, there aren't many of us left…it's not our fault there aren't any child mammoths for you to play with."

She pouted "I just wanted to fit in…I…I didn't mean for him to get hurt…but he wouldn't give me a tooth…" "(sigh)…Nina, sabers…aren't all nice…" he said slowly. She frowned "But Uncle Diego-"

"Is different! Normal sabers eat us and other animals…Diego…well, he eats small animals so he won't feel bad around us…that rabbit, was his breakfast." Manny said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

She sat down "Whoa…He ATE him…oh…that's horrible…" "He's not bad for it though, it's just…he needs meat…that's just, how it is…but don't worry, he won't eat us!" Manny added quickly.

Nina was confused but her worry was more "Well, lets just go see if he's ok, I still feel bad, this is all my fault…" Manny smiled "Alright, lets go check on him."

So they both walked to the cave.

Inside…

"OW!" Diego roared loudly. Sheba groaned as she tried to put a leaf on the wound in his side with her trunk "Diego, this leaf juice'll help, so…stop…fidgeting!" He managed to shift himself away from her, but it hurt. "AGH! Ow…" he said.

Sid winced "Yow, your leg's out of its socket…well at least most of the bleeding's stopped."

Nina ran inside and gasped "Oh, Uncle Diego! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" He coughed "Hey, it's ok. I'm a tough saber, I won't die easily…I'll be fine." he added when Sheba glared at him.

Nina and Sheba managed to get a leaf on every wound he had when they worked together. But Manny had stayed outside, so of course Sheba went out to check on him.

She sat down next to him, her back to the cave "Hey." He barely looked up "…Hey…" "…So, what's goin' on?" she asked. Manny sighed "Well…this all happened just because she wasn't accepted, cuz she's a mammoth." Sheba nuzzled him gently "Hey, I'll handle it. If there's one thing I know how to handle, it's exile…"

He smiled "Ok, I just, don't wanna see her hurt…" Sheba stood up and laughed "Oh don't worry, when I'm done with her she'll be just like me! Tough as a rock!"

Manny rolled his eyes "And that's a good thing?" She nudged him on the side "Yes, it is. Now come on, I need someone to hold Diego still while I'm torture him, I mean, help him heal…" He chuckled softly and followed her inside.

Well, no matter how many times they said it wasn't her fault, Nina stayed with Diego until he was completely healed. About a week or to went by before Diego was better.

He groaned "For the final time kid, I'm fine!" She was just about to help him walk. "But-" He sighed "Nina, I swear, if I'm hurt I'll call." She eyed him "You swear?" Diego nodded "Yes, yes, I swear!" Nina still looked back at him even as she left. He shook his head "Geez…little leech..."

Sheba chuckled "Yeah, she takes after her father alright."

------

Nina was still looking back and not caring where her feet took her. It wasn't long before she heard laughter. She looked up to see she was at the water hole.

"Hey look! She's back!" someone said. Nina suddenly remembered the tooth she had on her back. "Look guys! I got it!" she said as she ran forward.

The leader looked back at the group then at her "Oh, guess you didn't hear, we changed the task, you have to fly now! But if anyone can't it'd be you, you're to big!"

Everyone laughed at this. Nina's eyes got big and she turned to leave. "Aw, the baby's going home to cry to mommy!" another said. They all laughed louder. Suddenly, words of wisdom came back to Nina.

'_Nina, if your not being accepted by them, then screw them! Who needs them? You're a MAMMOTH kid! You can do anything, and you can defiantly beat up those little punks…you are the higher mammal here, don't forget that…HEY! Diego lay down! I said you're too weak! Manny's getting it for you.'_

Nina's eyes narrowed as a frown took on her features, she turned around. She was taller then all the other kids. The leader frowned "Hey, I thought you were leaving!"

She glared down at him and everyone shrank back "I don't have to! I'm a mammoth! I'm a higher mammal then you! You're not my boss!"

They all quivered behind the leader. "W-w-well…I'm not…s-scared of you!" the leader said, trembling. Nina whacked him with her trunk. "OW!" he cried backing away from her.

She smirked "I'M in charge now and I'll leave when I'm good and ready…GOT IT!" They all nodded. Nina's smirk got wider "Now, I want you all to leave…I SAID, NOW!"

They all high-tailed it away. Nina sighed and drank some water. But then she sniffled "It doesn't matter…so what if I'm all powerful and they fear me…I'm still alone…" She sighed sadly and sat, staring at the water.

"…Hey…" a voice said next to her. She looked up and smiled sadly "Hey dad." Manny smiled "That was…quiet the performance…mind if I have some water, your majesty?" Nina smiled and put on an accent "I suppose so…heh!"

He tickled her with his trunk.

"HAHAHAHA! STOOOOOP!" she gasped. Nina managed enough time to get water in her trunk, which she sprayed at her dad. He laughed "Ha, Hey! So, that's how you wanna play, well here!" he said as he shot some water back at her.

Soon, they were in a water war, as father and daughter.

Nina smiled and thought "_Maybe I'm not alone, at least I've got the best dad in the whole world!_"

**THE END…**for now!

BAW HA, HA! I've got the second chapter down! Sorry, it was a little long, I just had so many ideas, so review and I'll up-date…BYE!


	3. Chapter 3 Margration?

ISN'T SHE CUTE?

A/N: Hey there, I am...SO sorry! All you who actuallyenjoy this story andreview, it's just, I was doing a POTO (Phantom Of The Opera) fic and completely forgot about this one, do forgive me! Thanks to all who reviewed and as for those who didn't...(pout) well, here's a chapter for you guys anyway...I don't own anything and only a few people…I may add another character, read and find out! D

Chapter 3- Mar-gr-ation?

Nina marched around blowing her trunk as if leading a band. "Bum, bum! Bum, dum, DUUUM! Doo, doo, doo, dooooo! I am now rule of this new land, and that was my official leader's parade!" she said.

There were a few rocks piled around her.

Nina sighed "Ok, now lets go destroy another land troops, YAH!" And she stomped on the rocks piled together. She smiled at the destroyed rocks "Ha! I win!…Ok, now I'm bored…I know, I'll find that mud and make pictures!"

As she ran around she was unaware she was being watched.

Manny sighed as she ran around.

Sheba rolled her eyes "Ok, you've been watching her for hours, what's up?"

"Wellll…she's just so alone…I feel bad for her…" he muttered.

Sheba nuzzled his neck "UGH! She'll be fine! I was and she will be to…at least she's got the worlds greatest dad." He smirked "And a mom who thinks like her to."

"Also, she has Sid and Diego and how many mammoths can say they know a saber and a sloth who can stand each other's presents?" she said.

He shook his head and got up "Well, I'm gonna go find some food."

Meanwhile…

Nina ran as fast as she could "Whew! That was fun! I'm hungry! Nothin' a little food couldn't fix!" She smiled as she found a bush to chow down on.

As she ate she suddenly stopped.

Something was different…something just happened…there it was again!

Nina looked up this time as another white…thing, landed on her face. "What's…that?" she said aloud. Soon, more began to fall. With a smile on her face she ran around, catching some on her tongue.

"This stuff is weird…I gotta tell mom!" she said happily. And she ran off to the cave.

At the cave...

Sheba sighed "Hey Sid, ants eating your toes again?" He frowned "No! I…I just feel like moving…it's weird, like I forgot something…"

She nodded "Yeah…I got that feeling yesterday…"

Nina ran in unannounced as usual, only this time she yelled "WHITE STUFF IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

Sheba looked around "Uhh…ok…white stuff falling from the sky…is this another code?"

"NO! I mean it this time!" Nina said with a pout.

Just then, Manny ran inside and shook snow off his back. "Whew…I went to eat…it's snowing…" he said when he got looks. Diego looked at Sid, who in turn, looked at Sheba, who laughed.

"Of course! Restlessness, chance of seasons…time once again for migration." She said. Diego groaned "Oh joy. We get to go again with Sid talking the entire way."

Nina looked at him "Wha?"

"Oh yeah, and like your stops to kill some poor animal that got lost wasn't annoying?" Sid retorted.

Nina glanced at him "_Wha?_"

Diego frowned "Hey! It's called survival! If you can't stomach it then travel with someone else!"

"Huh?" Nina said.

Sheba smiled "Now boys, lets have a nice trip, no fighting."

Once again Nina looked up at them "What?"

Sid smiled "Maybe we'll find those springs! You know I've really-"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?" Nina finally screamed.

Well, needless to say everyone looked down at her. Manny sighed "Of course…guys, this is Nina's first time migrating…and also seeing snow."

Sheba laughed "Oh! I'm sorry Nina, I forgot!"

Nina looked at both her parents "Mar-gr-ation? What's that?"

Her mother chuckled "No…_migration_. It's when the seasons chance to weather so cold that this frozen water falls from the sky, snow, that white stuff."

Nina nodded "Ohhhh…"

"And, we migrate to get away from it for a while, but when the weather's back to normal we come back." She finished. Nina nodded slowly "Oh. So…do you think I can make some friends on the margration thing?"

Manny smiled "Maybe." She smiled "YEAH! Lets go!" Diego looked outside "What, now?" Sheba stretched "Well, no time like the present…but maybe we should wait till tomorrow when it' not snowing so much…"

Nina scoffed and sat down "Man, you guys areno fun!"

The next morning, there was hardly an earth visible as they walked. They kinda got a late start but even if they didn't I'm sure Diego would scare everyone to the point of leaving.

Nina laughed "WOW! I can finally see what's beyond the mountains!" Manny sighed "No, we're going _south_ not north." She shrugged "Whatever. Hey! Look at that!" she said pointing at a gyzzer. (again, can't spell worth crap!)

He grabbed her tail with his trunk "Nina, I told you not to go near those! If you fall in you'll-"

"Burn and die." Sheba said bluntly.

Nina looked at the bubble mass of something again. "But…it bubbles…" she whined. Manny frowned "No. There will be no dying on this migration."

Nina sighed and ran ahead. "Don't go to far!" Manny said after her. Sheba chuckled "Will you relax?"

"I can't! What if she hurts herself?" he said still making sure Nina was in sight. Sheba shrugged "Maybe you should let her. I mean, not to the point of death, just so she knows it's dangerous and to stay away from it."

Manny rolled his eyes "Of course you'd say that." She frowned "Ex-_cuse_ me?"

"Well…you had no parents so of course you'd think to just let her run wild." he said calmly.

Diego and Sid exchanged looks "Here we go."

Sheba frowned "Hey! I was fine on my own! Why do you think it'sthe parent'sjob to live the child's life for them!" He looked taken aback "I didn't say that!"

"No, but that's what you meant!" she said angrily.

"Look, all I'm saying is I think we should keep a close eye on her! But you wouldn't know how to enforce that seeing as you had no parents!" he said coolly.

"OH! You always have to come back to that one! Well you know what? I did fine on my own then so I could do fine now!" she retorted in anger.

"Why do you keeping making it about you? I thought we were talking about Nina!" he said just as angrily this time.

Sheba moved on "Tsk, parents…"

Manny frowned "Yeah? Well, hey! Hate to brake it to you but you're suppose to be one to!"

"Well at least I'm not trying to keep Nina in a box! And hey, what do you think'll happen when she's older and daddy's not always around to protect her?"

Manny stepped forward "I'm NOT putting her in a box!"

Sheba fronwed "You're not letting her get a taste of what the world is like and believe me, she's the one who's gonna pay for it! Pain is a great teacher!"

He groaned "You don't understand! How can I expect you to!"

Sheba frowned "WELL FINE! JUST TREAT ME LIKE AN IDIOT! You…YOU JERK!" as she finished she found a rock and threw it at him.

It hitManny rightin between the eyes "OW! Oh yeah, _that_ was mature!"

She ignored him and quickened her pace.

Manny scoffed and muttered under his breath.

"Uh…uh M-Manny?" Sid said slowly. He didn't even look at him but said in an icy tone "What Sid?" This seemed to make him lose his nerve "I…er…uh…" Diego sighed "The kid's gone."

He looked up "WHAT!"

And it was true, the little leader was nowhere in sight.

"Nina? NINA! If this a joke it is NOT funny! You come out here right now young lady!" Manny yelled loudlyin hopes she'd hear him.

Then, suddenly, something flew threw the air.

Manny looked up when he heard a 'Whee', which sounded like Nina…it was getting closer…

"Oof!" Nina said as she landed on Manny's back.

He picked her up and set her on the ground "NINA! Where-were-you!"

She giggled "Oh dad, it was so _cool_! See, I found a hole in the ground and steam was coming from it. 'How weird' I thought, so I put a rock on it, then suddenly, after a few seconds, it flew up! I thought that was really cool so then I wondered if it could shoot me up! So I tried, and it did!"

Manny stared at her for awhile "…Ok, look, just don't go wondering off like that again."

Nina nodded "Can do! Say, where's mom?"

Manny, didn't answer, but as he moved on said "Come on, lets keep moving, wanna find a safe place for the night."

"…They had another fight huh?" Nina said to no one in particular. Manny groaned "It was not a fight! It was an argument…" Diego nodded "Yeah, that's why she threw a rock at you."

Nina smiled "Hey, it's a good thing she didn't have the elements on her side this time."

"OK! That's enough!…lets just keep moving…" he said before they could go further with other _fights_ they had.

So they walked for a while and Manny kept insisting that they'd see Sheba when she cooled…though it was hard to tell whom he was trying to convince sometimes.

Finally, Diego found a little cave 'kinda like the one back home' as Nina put it, that they could spend the night in. Manny sighed "Great…I'm uh…gonna go get some food…"

Nina scoffed "Finally, I thought I'd have to beg him to go look for mom. What was it about anyway?" Diego sighed "Oh, the usual."

Nina nodded "Me…did they argue even before me?" Sid nodded "Ho-oh yeah. It's not you, they just do that…I guess it's their way of showing how much the love each other."

Nina put her trunk in her mouth "Eugh! Gross!"

Diegoshrugged as he lay down"I still say it's a mammoth thing."

Bothnodded at this statement but, it didn't take long for them to notice that Manny was still in the mouth of the cave. Nina walked up next to him "…Dad?"

His eyes narrowed as he looked in the distance "Oh no…" She looked concerned "What? Dad, what is it?" He ignored her and went back inside.

"Wha…d-dad!" she said as she followed.

He walked straight to Diego. "What? What is it?" Diego said standing up. Manny looked around before whispering "…Humans. I have to find Sheba, you stay here and watch Sid and Nina."

Diego nodded "Ok, but if you need help-" Manny didn't wait for him to finish and walked back out into the snow, once he was far enough from the cave he ran to them.

Nina was going to follow "Dad wait!"

But Diego ran in front of her "No, you can't go!"

She looked over him "But…dad-"

Diego looked back "You're right…they might need help…Sid! Remember that kind of human rope thing you found?"

He nodded "W-well yeah. I still have it, if that's what you mean."

"Good, I just found use for it…" he said smiling at Nina.

She backed away "What are thinking…?"

Both Sid and Diego took a step forward and she back up into the wall...gulp...

About 38 minutes later…

"Ok, just a little tighter, make sure she can't get out." Diego said, pulling the rope as Sid tightened it around Nina. She frowned "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"I'm sorry kid, but this is the only way to be sure you won't follow me." Diego said.

She snorted "Whatever!"

At this moment, they were tying her to a boulder they found deeper in the cave.

"Ok Sid, at any sign of trouble, pull this side of the rope and this boulder'll close you both in, but ONLY if it looks like trouble." Diego said.

For what they did was dug a hole at the mouth of the cave which was kinda like a hill and (this took most time) they put another boulder at the top and with the remaining rope, they held up the boulder with a few strong branches and if Sid tugged the rope it would pull the sticks and the boulder would fall.

Sid nodded "Right, trouble…" Nina struggled "You can't just leave!"

"Don't worry! I'm sure it's fine…but just to be safe I'd better check it out and I need you to stay here, listen for once!" he said as he left.

Nina looked at Sid "I listen…sometimes…right?" Sid shrugged "Well…no, not really…" She looked down and sighed.

Meanwhile, while all this was going on…

Manny had only been a little ways off when he saw that the humans were chasing…a mammoth…Sheba!

Suddenly, something took over, something he couldn't explain, probably rage.

But he ran in there without thinking and stepped on as many humans as he could, hardly even noticing the spears digging deep in his flesh.

Finally the humans saw this mammoth was _mad_ and wasn't gonna go without taking them all with him, so they backed off…if there had been more of them then it would've been different, but they had to retreat.

Sheba had a few cuts but was ok while as Manny wasn't to good.

Once the humans were out of sight his legs trembled under his own weight.

"Manny…you killed them…" she said slowly, shocked at the dead bodies around her.

Saying nothing, he walked (more like hedragged himself) to the nearest water hole. Of course Sheba followed him. He was getting as much blood off himself as he could but his own kept come back from his opened wounds.

Sheba smiled "Come on…I can patch you up…" He sighed and allowed her to steer him back to the cave. Just then, Diego ran up.

"Hey, I just saw about a dozen dead humans back there!" he said when he came up.

Manny's eyes widened "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE'S NINA?" Diegoshrank a little at the tone "Well I thought you'd need help (apparently you didn't) so I left her with Sid-"

"YOU LEFT HER WITH SID!" Manny said, standing up completely. Without any help, he once again ignored his wounds as he ran back to the cave.

"MANNY WAIT! YOU HURT! Ugh! Males…Diego, I don't usually agree with Manny when he's in one of his moods but…YOU LEFT HER WITH _SID_! What were you thinking! WERE you thinking?" she yelled.

He sighed "Relax! I told them if there was any danger to lock themselves in the cave!"

She groaned "Come on! Lets get there before Manny bleeds to death!"

Back up with Manny, heran in the cave and was slightly shocked.

Sid had a rope he was tightening as Nina tried to escape. They both looked up at his arrival. "DADDY!" Nina said, pushing Sid completely so the rope went limp.

Just as she was about to nuzzle him, she gasped and stepped back "Daddy…you're hurt…"

Right on cue, Diego and Sheba ran in. "Mom! Dad's hurt…" Nina said running to her mother's side. Sheba gestured with her head "Lie down." He sighed "Look, I'm alright-"

"I SAID LIE DOWN!" she practically bellowed.

Slightly frightened, he did as told. Sheba sighed "Why do you have to act so tough? I mean, so what if I got this 'medicine' idea from watching humans, it works."

On the way, she managed to get some leaves and a rock, which she used to grind the leaves. Everyone watched her in silence, no one dared say a word…but then, what was there to say?

Manny winced as she put the medicine on his wounds, but didn't say anything. "There, you should be better by tomorrow morning…" Sheba said when she finished.

Manny nodded "Thanks…" Nina snuggled up to him "Don't worry dad, we'll keep you save…right mom?" Sheba chuckled "That's right kiddo. That's right."

Diego lay down and sighed "Wow…what a first day…"

Manny chuckled "And to think, we have the rest of the trip to have fun like this."

"Fun? This was anything BUT fun!" Sid said sitting up. "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Sheba said.

Nina grinned "NIGHT!"

**THE END!…**for now…

BUM, BUM, BUM! Ok, that's one chapter down! I hope you keep reading, I have more ideas in my head! So you just keep up with the reviewing! Did it suck? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4 Stalker!

ISN'T SHE CUTE?

A/N: Ok, I'd like to say thanks to WhaleShark 7. You've actually become myfavorite reviewer with your long reviews and things you liked from my story! Thank you. And of course I can't forget Alex413 who,even though your reviews are short, sweet and to the point (not that I don't like that, I love it) has been with me to the end! Thanks all! Ok,this is continuing and now lets just skip the fact that I don't own anything and you read! Oh, and the second chapter would be really helpful to understand this one.

Chapter 4- Stalker!

Most of the sabers had gotten better by now, but the only reason they were still there was one wasn't getting any better. The leader stood up when the dying saber took his last breath.

"Everyone…" he said.

Everyone else had been talking about this and that, just trying to keep themselves entertained until they left, but they all stoppedwere silentand looked at him.

"Ringo…is dead…" the leader said solemnly.

They all bowed their head's in respect. Despite what our 'heroes' may think after their last encounter, the leader wasn't really such a bad guy.

It was a matter of survival…Diego was being defiant so of course he had to do something so no one would think he was soft and took those sorta things easily and try to over throw him.

In truth, he was pretty decent person (er, so to speak) and cared for everyone in his pack more then he ever could himself, which was why everyone respected him and no one ever thought of over throwing him, but he could never be to careful, as a leader, one may never know if there's a traitor in their mist.

"Look what they did…hm…I say, we return the favor…but we can't do it alone (they'll get creamed like last time! )…come on, I know neighboring pack that may be willing to help us." He said.

They all nodded and went to follow him…but one pack member stayed behind, staring at the body. The leader noticed and walked over slowly "…Kim?"

She was obviously female. Her body was slimmer then the others and she was smaller. She the only female in their group and she wasn't at the fight because she had been assigned to get food, seeing as she was the best hunter out of them.

At first, they were kind of ashamed but they had to admit, she was _good_. Better then anyone they had ever seen! Mostly because of her swiftness, being smaller and less heavy made her much faster then the rest.

She looked up at her name and smiled sadly "Hey Kovy…" she had apple green eyes, which looked deep in thought at the moment. He laughed "Wow, haven't been called that since I was a cub…you gonna be ok?"

She nodded "Mm-hm…(sigh)…no…I just…"

"We know. He was whom you chose for your mate…" he said casually.

Kim sighed "I wish…I wish I was there! I would've had that mammoth begging for his life! And now…UGH! This is all my fault!" She bent down to the body and sobbed.

'Kovy' sighed "Kim! Please…d…don't cry! Please?…(sigh)…Ok…I _might_ regret this later but…well…you're sad…you want revenge right?"

Kim dug her claws into the ground "Yes…"

"More then anything?" he asked.

She looked up at him "Yes…" He eyed her "You swear. I mean…you won't be swayed and will do anything for revenge-"

"Kovin, what is it?" she said standing back up.

He sighed "Ok…well, I need someone to find out where they are to lead us to them by…I dunno, scratching something or leave your scent there in someway so we can follow. Once I've convinced the other pack to help us we'll follow your scent…you were the only one not there at the fight so they won't know your scent_if_ and this is avery big 'if', they see you, but you must try at all cost not to let them know you're following them…can I trust you to do that?"

She smiled "Kovy, of course you can! Oh thank you! You won't regret this! I swear!" she said, nuzzling him then running to where the other animals were migrating.

Kovin sighed "I hope not…I hope not…" he then turned to the rest "Alright! Lets go!" Everyone roared as if to say 'goodbye' to their only female then went in the other direction.

----

So, as soon as Manny got the feeling back in his legs, they continued.

Nina, as usual was so hard to keep track of, but she always managed to find her way back to them. But after a few weeks of traveling, she got really bored.

"DAAAAAD! Are we there yet?" she moaned for at least the 100th time. Manny closed his eyes in an attempt not to yell…it work! He sighed "No…now stop asking…"

"But I'm bored! Nothing's happening! We've been walking forever and I have yet to met anyone on this trip! And I've been walking ahead of you all!" she whined.

Sheba scoffed "So go back to being ahead so we won't have to hear you whining." Nina huffed and went behind them to Diego. "Hey Uncle Diego, wanna play a game?" she asked.

But Diego didn't seem to be listening. In fact, he'd been on guard for sometime…something he couldn't quiet explain even to himself.

She frowned "…HEY!" sheshouted when she found she was being ignored. He looked up "Wha? Oh, yeah…ask Sid." She sighed "Ok, what's up? Do you smell something?"

He looked back at her "I just feel like we're being followed…ok?"

"…Kaaaay…but, who'd follow us?" she asked looking around. He looked around "I don't know…the scent is unfamiliar to me…"

She nodded "Ohhh…Hey mom, dad! Uncle Diego says we've got a stalker!" he glared at her "Nina!" Sheba looked back "What? You mean, someone's following us? For how long have they been?"

Diego sighed "About sometime this morning…that's when it started to feel like someone was following us…"

This put everyone on guard…well…except Nina. She was still trying to get someone to play with her.

Finally, getting annoyed with his daughter, Manny bullied Sid into playing with her.

"Ok, ok! See, here's what we do uncle Sid…I'll throw a rock and you see if you can get yours further then mine, easy and safe." She said.

The only reason Sid was afraid of play with her was because she had a tendency to play dangerous games.

Examples:geyser jumping, ancestor of the crocodile hoping, cliff flying, and everyone's favorite, see if you can out run the rhinos! The best part is making them chase you!

Sid smiled at this comment"Easy and safe? Oh, ok."

Nina smirked "But I'm not gonna go easy on you…see that hill? Bet you I can get my behind it!"

Meanwhile…

Kim sighed "Ok, they stopped for a now…(sigh) I could use a break…but I should still keep an eye on them…I'll stay behind this hill."

She laid down and sleepily, her eyes barely opened…Suddenly a rock hit her head. Kim stood up and put a paw over her resent bump "Ow! What the-"

Nina grinned "HA! Beat that!" Sid smirked "Watch this!"

Kim looked around "Who did…OW!" Another rock hit her on the back. "Alright, what's going on!" she yelled.

Sid laughed "Beat that!" Nina frowned "Oh yeah! Well I bet I can throw more rocks then you can!"

Kim looked around almost frightened "What's going on here?" A sound made her ears twitch. Slowly, Kim looked up to see tons of rocks falling from the sky.

"You gotta be kidding me…" she said staring up. A rock hit her right in between the eyes and she ran getting hit by more as she did. Once she was a good distance away she panted "WHAT'S WITH THAT!"

Sid sighed "We're out of rocks…well, game's over!"

Nina stomped her feet "Oh come on! Lets play another game!"

They were both pretty far off so Manny had to yell kinda loud "COME ON GUYS, WE'RE LEAVING!"

Kim looked up from her bruised leg"GRR! No matter. I have to keep following them, I can't let the pack down." She was very careful to keep her distance but Diego was still on end.

He looked behind him every so often then to the sides.

Nina had once again gotten bored.

She was playing in a puddle at the moment and lagging behind. "Whoosh! Oh no! The people of Water-opiea are being squashed by something unknown! BOOM! Ahh! Now…"

She paused as she got water in her trunk then shot it out. "Now they're all flying away!" she said when the water was out.

Kim was just about to move from behind a rock when suddenly water came from nowhere and splashed all over her. It took all her self-control to not scream, but she did gasp.

Nina stopped jumping in the puddle "Hm? Did that rock say something?"

Kim inwardly flinched "_NO! She'll ruin everything!_"

Nina walked closer but stopped when Sheba shouted "HEY KIDDO WE'RE MOVING!" She looked back "KAY MOM! Never lets me have any fun…"

Kim was still shaking but sighed with relief "Close…"

But Kim found it very hard to follow without being seen, for every time Nina played a game she some how always seemed to hurt Kim!

Finally, one game went a little to far.

Nina had decided to jump from rock to rock and didn't even bother to look the distance betweens rocks. She smirked "And here's the finally jump!"

Poor Kim took this exact moment to move right in between the rocks. She looked down and saw a shadow over her. "Oh please no…" she said, dreading to look up.

Nina gasped "Oh no, I'm not gonna make it!"

She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground…but was completely shocked when she landed on something soft and furry that let roar when she landed.

"AAAARRRRGH! GET OFF OF ME!" Kim bellowed. Nina scrambled off her back "Sorry! Sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"GEEEZ! MY BACK! AGH!" Kim moaned.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm REEEALLY sorry!" Nina said.

Everyone ran over to the noise. Sheba was the first to speak "Nina what's-WHOA!"

Looking at this scene everyone was silent fora while.

Sheba cleard her throat "…O-k…what did you do?"

Nina immediately began to explain "No, no! See…I-I didn't, I mean…"

Diego looked shocked at first but after sniffing the air he smirked "Good job kid…you found our stalker…"

She looked up "-A-and then, wait,what?"

**THE END…**for now…

Ok, I'm done! I've finished this chapter, now what will happen next? Review, and you might find out!


	5. Chapter 5 Friend or foe?

ISN'T SHE CUTE

A/N: Hee, hee! Thank you allfor your reviews!Ok, anew chapter with new adventures! I only own a few characters but Manny, Sid, and Diego are NOT mine, so, now that that's out of theway,lets get to those adventures hm?

Chapter 5- friend or foe?

Diego smirked "That's right…she's been following us, I've smelt her scent everywhere we were…" Nina nodded slowly "Oh…in that case, I did it on purpose! So, HA! Evil stalker lady!"

Kim frowned "Ok, you got me…so now what? Gonna kill me?" Manny frowned "That depends…why were you following us?" She growled "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

He looked around at everyone else "Well? What should we do with her?"

Everyone was silent after this question.

Kim, waiting for her death sentence, closed her eyes and kept her head down. Diego looked her over "…Hm, we'll keep her." Everyone looked at him "Huh!"

Kim looked up "What?"

"Yeah…if you _are_ a spy, then we can't let you go…you could report to your boss…besides, you're not goin' anywhere with _that_ back…" he said smugly.

She bared her teeth angrily as she spat "I can leave anytime I want to!"

He smirked "Ok, then get up…"

Kim glared at him for a while before slowly putting her paws out as if to get up, but with a noise of pain she lay back down.

"I rest my case…" Diego said.

Sheba sighed "Ok, I guess we can bring her along…ma'am, this may hurt for a second." Next thing Kim knows, Sheba gently placed her on her back, making her look like a hunted animal.

"Ow…thanks…" she muttered angrily.

Manny sighed "Well…lets just keep going then…"

So, they walked on, but this time was different…no one spoke and Nina didn't play. Instead she kept to her mother's side and glared at Kim. Finally it wore on her nerves.

Shesighed "Alright kid, I'll bite…_what_ do you want?"

Nina frowned "I'm keeping an eye on you, Uncle Diego said never turn your back on your enemy…"

Kim scoffed "Don't worry, I doubt I'll be able to do anything with this back, so, you can go back to playing your little games and hurt someone else for a change."

A ping of guilt went on Nina's face but she shook it off,"NOPE! You won't trick me! You're the bad guy so you won't make me feel bad about hurting you! Besides, this is the first time I've met you, so it's the first time I ever did anything to you!"

"Yes…and no." she said.

Nina frowned "Yeah right! Name one time I-"

"Playing in the puddle, you splashed me with water." Kim said dully.

Nina looked takenaback "The talking rock…that was you?"

"Yesss…" Kim said, now sounding annoyed.

Nina looked around before looking back at her"Welll…I bet you can't name two-"

"Hit me in the eye with the stick you were pretending was a flying bird." Kim said in the same bored tone.

Nina bit her lip "…Welllll…you can't name three-"

Kim stared at her "When you were pretending to be attacking some deadly animal you charged and ran over my tail."

"Um…four-"

She sighed "You were head butting a tree and knocked a branch over my head."

Nina looked around nervously.

About almost an hour later

"Um…lets see…what number comes after 34?" Nina asked. Sheba blinked "…35…Geez Manny, when did we get such a violent daughter?"

"Hey, don't look at me, you're the one who tells her to do her own thing and not take anything from anybody…" he said.

Nina stomped her feet "I am NOT vi-o-lent!"

Kim looked up thoughtfully "35…oh, that was when you were running after a mouse, you thought was a snake and you were chasing it with a bush. At first I thought you scared lunch to me, but then you started hitting the rock in reallllly hard, which led to you crushing my paw."

"Wow…and I remember I was hitting really hard! You must have a lot of self-control!" Nina said in awe.

She shrugged "Comes with training…I mean, I really tried not to scream, but most trouble I had was to resist from _killing_ you."

Nina sighed "Ok…35, but I bet you can't-"

"KID, just give it up! Every game you've played so far has led to my injure, ok! Lets just drop it, not to mention the little rock shower I got at the beginning of all this!" Kim said angrily.

Nina gasped and pointed "Sid did that to! You can't just be mad at me!"

Kim glared at the sloth who took a step back, "Whoa! Don't look at me, Manny said to play with her!" he said pointing.

Manny looked back at the mention of his name"I said PLAY, not throw rocks!"

"Yeah, but that's what SHE wanted to play!" Sid said defensively.

"SO! You threw your rocks the furthest!" Nina yelled accusingly. Sid turned to her "Yeah, but you said to throw all the rocks!" Nina hesitated then said "Well…_dad_ said you should play, so it's his fault!"

"WHAT! That doesn't make since!" Manny said suddenly.

Soon the three-sided argument was getting louder…and louder…

Diego had just been listening and soon, his ears started to hurt "…grrrr…**SHUT UP!**"

This sudden out burst got everyone quiet.

"IT'S ALL YOUR GUYS FAULT SO YOU ALL HURT HER, OK?…But it is mostly Nina's fault…" he added. Nina turned her head up and pouted "HMPT!"

Both Kim and Sheba sighed "Finally!"

Kim nodded "My head starting to hurt, thanks…uhhh…"

He sighed "Diego."

She nodded "Diego, right…and you all?"

"Sheba."

"Sid."

"I'm Nina, and my dad's name is Manfred, but everyone always calls him Manny." Nina said. He looked backat her "Hey! What, I can't say my own name?"

Kim sighed "Ok I get it, no more fighting…(yawn)...I'm really tired…" Sheba smiled "It's fine, you can take a nap up there until we find a place to stay for tonight."

Kim nodded and yawned loudly "Thanks." Cuddling up to her fur like a blanket, Kim closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Sheba looked at everyone else "…Ok, I think she's asleep." Nina sighed "I dunno…she seems really nice to me…a little grumpy, but nice…" Sid looked at her teeth "Yeah…nice…"

"Well, we can't take any chances…I mean, she was following us…" Diego said. Manny nodded "True…but then, couldn't she've just wanted some company…"

Diego snorted "Sure and pretty soon Nina will lose all taste for adventure…"

Sheba laughed "Nice use of sarcasum!"

He smirked "Well, we should all still keep our guard up anyway…"

Sheba sighed "Whatever you say Diego. Whatever you say…"

They walked a little longer before Kim woke up. She yawned "Hey…how far have we gone?"

Nina shrugged "I dunno…few miles…"

Kim's eyes widened "_CRAP! I haven't put my scent on anything for a few miles…think of something!_" she thought.

Slowly, she looked behind Sheba.

"_(Sigh)…Ok…this is REALLY gonna hurt…_" she thought.

Closing her eyes tightly and preparing for the immense pain that was sure to follow her actions, she rolled off Sheba's back and landed behind her.

She roared in pain as she hit the ground, but made sure her claws dug into the dirt.

"Sheba!" Manny said. She turned back "Oh no, I'm soooo sorry! I…it's weird, I didn't feel her slipping!" Diego sighed "Maybe you're just a little to far off the ground…"

Gently, he helped her on his back "I'll take her till we find somewhere to rest…"

Kim smirked inwardly through the pain "_Excellent, since he's closer to the ground my tail and possible my legs'll scrape the ground leaving my scent…_"

Nina looked at her but said nothing.

Only she had noticed Kim rolling but she couldn't bring herself to say anything to make everyone suspious. "_Maybe she had a good reason for it…yeah…_" she thought as they moved on.

So they walked a little ways on until they found a good place to rest for the night.

Diego bent down and gently she slid off his back.

Kim yawned "Thanks…now, think it's time we all got some sleep…"

Everyone agreed to this…it had been a long day, and in the end, everyone decided Kim was friend, rather then foe…but is she!

**THE END…**for now…

BUM, BUM, BUM! Yes, another chapter down, a few more to go! Keep on reading!


	6. Chapter 6 it’s not what it looks like!

ISN'T SHE CUTE?

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews everyone (ALL 3 OF YOU! GRRR! SHAME ON THE REST OF YA!), and I probably should've said this sooner, but it'sthe fic'sgonna focus on Diego forthe rest of thefic,but Nina will still leave her mark of childmischief on this fic so don't worry!Ok, this is going on from where I left off and here it is! I own nothing but a few characters. Manny, Sid and Diego are not mine!

Chapter 6- it's not what it looks like!

Last time…the group found out who their stalker was, but decided that if she _was_ a spy it'd be best if she stayed with them. So, even though she was injured, Kim still kept leading her pack right to them, but our group had no idea what was going on right under their noses, and now the present...

They had been traveling for a few weeks and Kim's back was starting to recover.

Diego looked at her as they were about to leave from their latest resting place"Are you sure you can walk?"

She nodded "Oh yeah, I've had tons of little mammoths fall on my back before, you heal faster with each time."

True, they were all pretty certain she was on their side…but she never seemed...happy. Sort of like how Manny use to be, almost always sarcastic, a little grumpy, felt she had the worst luck to be forced to go with them (even though technically she wasn't _forced_ to.) Yeah, just like Manny in the first movie.

But, everyone sorta got use to this so they had no problem with it, in fact, Nina thought it was funny.

Nina laughed "Hey Kim, wanna play a game?"

"That depends, am I gonna be the cushion when you fall?" she asked. Again she laughed "NO! But, we can pretend we're giants and, and then…crush all the mountains of mud I made!"

One thing about Kim everyone liked, she played with Nina _without_ being told to! And actually _enjoyed_ it…either that or she was really good at pretending she did.

She sighed "Ok…but I get to crush the big one!" Nina stomped a foot "Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" They both ran to a pile of mud and started stomping it and throwing it at one another.

Diego watched then shook his head and sighed "Whatever…"

And who should come along…but Sid.

He smiled "Hey Diego…what'cha doin'?"

Diego shrugged "Watching them play…waiting for them to finish so we can leave."

Sid nodded "Ah-ha…sure you're not watching anyone in particular…?"

Diego glared at him "Don't start…"

See, over the past few weeks, Sid had gotten this bad habbit of trying to get Diego to confess his undying love for Kim.

"What? I'm just sayin'…I mean, I helped Manny get Sheba, why not help you?" Sid said. He frowned "Ok, I'll admit, she is a pretty attractive female, but…"

Sid looked at him "Bbbbbut?"

"But that doesn't mean I automatically have feelings for her!" he growled.

Sid looked at him "Welll…why not?"

Diego groaned "Because I'm NOT shallow! I mean, we barely even know if she can be trusted and you expect me to have other feelings for her?"

Sid shrugged "If you say so…just tryin' to help…"

Diego snorted "Well I'd like it if you just stayed out of my personal business, GUYS, COME ON, LETS GET GOING!"

Nina looked up from the mud "KAY!" Both walked out of the mud pilesand shook the mud off their backs. "YAY! That was fun!" Nina laughed as they walked.

Kim smirked "Yeah, but your mom'll have a fit when she sees you…" Nina looked back to ask what she meant but Kim kicked up mud all over her.

"AUGH! KIM!" Nina said angrily.

But Kim was already running "Come on! Don't wanna keep them waiting!"

Sheonce again shook the mud of her back and ran after her. Of course,Kim's back wasn't _completely_ healed so she wasn't to fast and Nina won.

Well, after that, they spent the rest of the time walking.

Diego found it annoying that Sid kept making silent gestures at Kim, but at times he found he couldn't help but look over at her. She was pretty in saber standards…or at least in his…

"_But still, I can't ever be to sure…you can't just trust her because she's pretty…beautiful even…_" Diego thought. He watched her as he thought these things and didn't notice the rock in front of him until his head made contact with it.

Kim walked over to him and nudged the side of his face with her nose "Hey, you ok?" He stood up and shook the dizziness out of his head "Uh…yeah, I'm ok."

She gave him a looked as she walked on "If you say so…"

Sid smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up before I eat your head." Diego growled and continued walking. Sid couldn't help but chuckle…they moved on once Nina helped Sid out of a log he was stuck in.

Nina sighed "Geez, what'd you say to get him _that_mad?"

He rubbed his sore neck "I didn't _say_ anything!…I _chuckled_…"

Nina rolled her eyes "You were asking for it." she said as they continued walking.

Later that night, they found a little valley, not that there was grass there, but they did find that the hills took most of the cold blowing air…I'M NOT GOOD AT DISCRIBING PLACES, I JUST SEE IT IN MY MIND! >(

Nina yawned "DAAAAAAAAD! I'm tried…" Manny looked at their surroundings "Yeah, this is a good place to rest for the night…"

All feeling rather tired, they lay down to sleep. It was still night, when Diego for some reason or another, woke up. But as he blinked himself awake he heard a sound…soft, sweet…harmonious?

He sat up and looked around, it was then that he noticed Kim wasn't where she was when he first closed his eyes.

At first he was tense, looking everywhere for signs of an attack, but then saw her sitting on a hill staring up at the moon and as he soon found, that soft sound was coming from her…she was singing to herself.

"…_And it's loooonely bein' the only one who knows the truth…I have a secret that I can never tell, one wrong decision, puts my heaaaart through hell-_"

Diego's eyes widened "_Secret? So she is a spy?_" he thought as he moved forward, accidentally stepping on a twig.

Though she may have seemed off guard, the moment his foot touched the twig, her ears twitched and when it snapped she turned with amazing speed and a roar.

It was so fast Diego didn't even know what was happening until he found himself nose to nose with Kim on top of him.

She had on paw with her claws out up, ready to strike with a vicious look on her face…Diego actually flinched! Her snarling expression slowly softened when she say who she was looking at"Diego?"

He smiled sheepishly "Uh…hi…"

They were like that no longer then a second, when they heard an 'A-HEM!' Both turned their heads to see everyone was wake and staring at them.

Kim's roar woke them all as she intend…if it were an attack!

Sid smirked "Are we, interrupting?" They both looked back at each other before Kim jumped off him. "IT'S NOT WHAT LOOKS LIKE!" they both yelled.

Sheba sighed "Hey whatever, if you guys are involved, that's your business, but would you mind keeping it down…and out of view?"

"WE ARE NOT INVOLVED!" they both practically screamed. Manny shook his head "Alright, alright! Whatever! Lets just…go back to sleep!"

They all went back to the little valley with Manny against the bottom of a hill, Sheba next to him and Nina snuggly in between, while Sid got comfortable on the mammoth's backs, but not before casting a wink to Diego.

Diego growled and muttered to himself "I'm gonna kill 'em…" As he lay down to sleep he noticed that Kim was off at a distance from everyone else…

She rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes sadly "_Hn…brrr! It's cold…which I had my pack, at least then I could keep warm…_"

"…Hey…" he said softly so as not to get everyone's attention once more. Kim almost jumped at the sound of his voice "Oh, hi…uh, sorry about the whole…you know…"

He chuckled "It's ok…I uh…noticed you looked pretty cold and sad here by yourself…"

"Oh…well, I just don't trust myself…" she muttered and trailed off. Before he could question her further she looked back down "Look, I'm ok. Just cold…"

He sighed "Well…maybe if someone was here with you, you wouldn't be so cold…" She looked at him skeptically "Are you hitting on me?"

"No! But…we sabers gotta stick together, right?" he said slowly. Kim smiled warmly"That we should…" So she moved over and he lay down next to her.

Kim yawned, closed her eyes and still shivered "_Brrr…still cold…hm, that's better…wait!_" She opened her eyes to see that Diego had rested his head over hers.

"You were still shivering, thought you might need a little more warmth…" he said when she was about to speak.

Though she would rather argue about it, a gust of wind made her change her mind and with a soft sigh she decided to stop resisting and snuggled closer to his neck.

His eyes widened and he swallowed a sort of lump in his throat.

"_Oh boy…that was weird…wow, she really is pretty…in the moonlight…(sigh) Diego you idiot…you love her…_" he thought to himself.

Over a little ways, it didn't take long for Manny and Nina to return to sleep, but Sid and Sheba were still wake.

"They sleep?" Sid asked motioning to Manny and Nina.

Sheba chuckled as she looked down at Nina "Like rocks…heh…kid takes after her father…"

He nodded "Hey, look over there."

Sheba looked up and sighed, "Aw, they're so cute together…" Sid chuckled "I knew this would work…but their so proud, to proud to admit the love each other…"

"Yeah…I'll try talking Kim down." Sheba said more to herself then to Sid as she slowly closed her eyes.

Soon, everyone was asleep once more.

Else where…

A group of sabers walked on a path. Everyone had their noses to the ground. Another growled, "I can't believe they refused to help us take down those mammoths…"

Kovin sighed "It's fine…besides…their not the ones who killed Ringo…I'm just glad a few volunteered to keep them back while I get Diego…"

"Kovin, I think I've found her scent!" someone shouted said over his shoulder.

The leader walked to the spot and sniffed the ground "…Hmm…yes, it's this way, lets hurry! Revenge can only stay fresh for so long…" he said evilly.

**THE END…**for now…

HA, HA, HA, HA! I HAVE DONE IT! I'VE FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! YEEEEAAAAAH!…Review if you want to know what happens now!


	7. Chapter 7 time heals all wounds

ISN'T SHE CUTE?

A/N: HI!Thanks for all your reviews!Ok, who wants to find out what happens next! Then read! (I don't own Sid, Manny or Diego…but I do in my mind!)

Chapter 7- time heals all wounds

Last time-

Well, Sid wanted to play matchmaker for Diego and Kim but Diego seems to have already come to and he likes her…but does she feel the same? Dum, dum, dum!

The next morning, Diego woke up kinda early. Being the only one up, he decided to try and find breakfast, but even as he chased a few stray rabbits he wasn't completely focused.

"_It's stupid, I mean…what if she doesn't feel the same…I can't take that risk…can I? I mean, I can, but can I bare it after?_" he thought as he trapped one.

He didn't feel much like playing with his food today, so he merely killed a few and walked back to the valley, completely lost in his thoughts.

By then, everyone was awake, but even as he just started up the hill Kim sat up.

"Oooh…hmmm…what's that _delicious_ smell!" she said hungrily.

Sheba sniffed the air "…Smells like blood…"

"You're forgetting who your talking to…" Manny whispered.

She looked over and Kim was practically drooling.

"Oh…not to mention she hasn't eaten in a few weeks…" Sheba whispered back.

"Hey I can hear you! You don't have to whisper, you know! I'm a saber and I eat meat! If that disgusts you I'll leave!" Kim snapped.

Manny sighed, "Kim, we didn't say it disgusted us! We just didn't want to offend you by talking aloud and-"

Thankfully, Diego showed up at this moment withthe food on his backso Kim forgot all about this little argument.

She ran up to him "Food?"

He chuckled "Hm…wellll…I got about 6 rabbits…I wonder if I can eat them all on my own…"

She narrowed her eyes and growled.

He laughed, "Ok, ok! Here."he pulled 3 dead rabbits off his back and laid themdown in front of her. Without hesitation she started eating, hardly even stopping to chew.

Diego snickered "You'll choke if you keep eating like that!"

Kim licked her chops and looked up from the rabbit carcasses "Oh…sorry, not very lady-like huh? Well, I can say that this has been the first time I've eaten in a couple weeks…I'm hungry." Then went back to eating.

He smiled and began eating himself, but as he did he looked at her "_Hm…she is beautiful…such a fiery attitude…she was obviously a good hunter, being able to smell this meat while I was so far off…(sigh) and best part is if I died she wouldn't need to be looked after, she's perfect…can I ask her to be mine?_" he thought.

Meanwhile, Kim was having thoughts of her own "_Oh no…he can't be fallin' for me can he? Oh he has! Look at the way he's looking at me! Oh! **Why** did I volunteer for this stupid mission…(helpless sigh)…how can I brake his heart…_"

After finishing their meal they all got up to leave.

Kim was very sad as they walked, she was starting to have second thoughts about this whole 'revenge thing'.

"Hey Kim, what's amatter?" Nina asked when she refused to play with her. Kim looked behind them for what had to be the 100th time.

"Hm? Oh. I…uh…OW! Oh, ow! My, uh…my back seems to have given in again." She said slowly. Nina looked up "Mama, Kim says her back is sore can you put her on your back?"

Sheba frowned slightly "I don't know. Would it offend the mighty saber to have her _food,_ carry her?" Manny glanced at her and said warningly"Sheba…"

"Maybe she'd feel better if Diego carried her." Sid said with a glance at Diego.

Diego glared at him but said nothing.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to trouble him." She said, but thought "_Also my feet would be trailing on the ground. If I don't want them to come I have to get off the ground completely…_"

"Oh no, I'm sure it'd be no _trouble_ for him at all." Sheba chimmed in. Diego looked at her in surprise "_Oh no, Sid's talk her into this to?"_

They were making this to complicated "Oh never mind…I think I'll be ok to walk."

Sheba bent her head to Sid "Dang! Almost had them!"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something…" Sid said.

Diego growled and the two stopped whispering.

Later that night…

They found a nice little spot to rest up before they went on. Kim, wanting more then ever for this to all just be a dream, was the first to fall asleep. Everyone was soon asleep…well…except Diego.

He stared at the moon and wasn't to far from everyone else, but far enough to not hear Sid's snores.

Sheba frowned "Ok, nowthis is just gettin'stupid…Manny…Manny!" After a light (but still hard enough to wake him) hit to the back of the head, Manny opened his eyes "Ow…what!"

"Go talk to him." She said.

Manny yawned "Wha? Who?"

"Diego! Go talk to him!" she said practically pushing him up.

He groaned "ALRIGHT!"

Grumbling angrily to himself Manny walked over to Diego, well, it was more like stomped. But he stopped when he saw the almost sad look Diego had as he stared at the moon.

"…Hey." He said awkwardly.

Diego didn't even turn to look at him "Hey Manny…"

Manny looked around "…So…uh-"

"Sheba sent you down here to see what's wrong with me?" he asked dully.

Manny blinked "Well…yeah, sorta…so…what's up?"

Diego sighed "…Can I ask you something?"

"Um…o-k…" Manny said slowly.

"What was it like…when you took Sheba as your mate?" he asked.

Manny was taken aback by this question "Oh! Um…uh…it's not really your…I mean…uh…w-well, some things…are, uh, better experienced then explained-"

"WHOA, whoa, whoa! Wait what? UGH! No! Not **_physically_**! I mean, emotionally! How did you **_feel_**? How did you know you weren't making a mistake?" he asked.

Manny looked relived "Oh good. That's easier to explain, sorta…well, not really…I mean, it's complicated…well, I guess it was that something just drew me to her…something I can't explain…"

Diego finally looked at him "Were you still the same with each other? I mean, did you get any closer by being mates?"

"Well hey, if it didn't that little headache wouldn't be with us…but, now that I think about it, that might be why we're so close…" he said slowly.

Diego nodded "I see…"

He stared at Diego "Hn...I never knew you were into all that _emotion_ stuff! I mean-"

"I'm not. I just don't like to make stupid mistakes and I want to know just what...I may be getting myself into...I've never _been_ with anyone before...I just don't wanna...look _stupid_..." he muttered.

"Why? Certain little someone you've got your eyes on?" Manny said smugly.

He sighed and turned his back to Manny "I love _her_…but…(sigh) I dunno…I just don't know…it feels like something is holding me back…probably my mind..."

Manny put his trunk on Diego's shoulder "Well…there's always a little risk involved with it so…it's up to you if you want to take it…"

Diego sighed again "Yeah…I guess so…"

"It'll be fine…whatever the outcome, we're here for you…" he said. Diego looked back at him and smiled slightly "Thanks…"

Manny shrugged "Anything for a friend…now come on, lets get some sleep…" He nodded and both went back to the 'camping' area and had a good rest.

Kim had had an awful sleep and wasn't the least bit hungry when morning came.

"_Ugh…how long can I keep this up? I can't keep hiding it from them!_" she thought as they walked again.

Nina, have no one to play with orkeep her entertained,had once again gone to her usually tactics for attention "I'M BOOOOOORED!"

Sheba sighed, "Thanks for tellin' us for the 20 thousandth time!"

The two sabers were both to deep in thought to be annoyed or even care.

Diego stared at the ground "_Cursed females! (sigh)…well, it's like Manny said…am I willing to risk rejection?_"

Finally, they both made eye contact.

Diego walked a little closer to her "Hey…" She smiled meekly "Hi…"

Ahead of them, they all agreed to give the two a little space so kept moving at a little faster pace. It was silent for a while then they both took a breath "Listen I just…"

Both chuckled "No, you first…"

Another silent moment…

Diego cleared his throat "Um…so what was it you were saying?" Kim sighed "Ok…well, see…I…I just-" she stopped talking abruptly andDiego looked around.

"Uh-oh...guys! Stop!" he said to the mammoths who were still moving.

But it was a little too late.

Two sabers jumped out in front of Manny and Sheba making them both take a few steps back into more…soon they found that they were surrounded by about 8.

Nina whimpered and got as close to her parents as she could, Sid mimicked her.

Diego growled, "It's them…"

Kim gasped "Oh no…they're here already?" she whispered to herself.

The leader, Kovin, moved forward "Hm. Hello Diego. What a pleasant surprise…" Diego gently pushed past Kim in a protective way "I thought you learned last time to leave…us…alone…"

Kovin smirked "Hey, I said you'd pay…what's worse, you killed one of my best fighters, not to mention my best friend!" Diego frowned "Oh really? And how can you be sure it was me?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS _YOUR_ CLAW MARKS ON HIS CHEST THAT DID HIM IN!" Kovin roared.

Everyone in the pack flinched a little at his tone, but Diego stood his ground "I see…so, why isn't everyone attack me at once? Isn't that your normal dirty trick?" he asked.

Kovin scoffed "Oh no…not this time…this time, it's personal…I gave you the chance to be one of us and you refused! So if you're not with me then you're against me and to be a good leader I have to show that I don't take that kind of crap from anyone! We've got your little mammoth pals guarded so they won't be here to save you! This is a fight between you and me…life and death…now!"

Diego smirked "Fine…if you wanna met your end so badly…"

With a roar, Kovin pounced at him, claws bared. Diego was ready, he moved quickly and both got on their hind leg clawing at each other, sometimes drawing blood.

Kovin clawed and bit his back but Diego proved to have more strength and threw him off. At first he just lay there, but as soon as Diego turned his back Kovin stuck his claws in Diego's back.

Of course Manny and Sheba were trying to help but sabers kept clawing and biting at their feet.

He snarled and turned, Kovin went for his face, but was to slow. As he tried, Diego successfully bit him on the back of his neck. Kovin's body went slightly limp and Diego threw him down on the ground.

Too weak to move, Kovin coughed, trying to get on his feet. But Diego rammed into him and he fell once more. He let out a noise of pain as Diego moved forward.

Diego put a paw on Kovin's throat "Now…we end this…for good..." And he pulled back for the final strike, Kovin sighed and slowly closed his eyes, admitting defeat.

Just as he was about to strike…

"S-STOP!" Kim suddenly shouted.

Diego immediately stepped back, away from Kovin "Kim?"

"Stop this Kim! I called him out for a fight to the death! I have lost, so I must take death!" Kovin said with all his strength.

Kim looked back "Oh shut up you idiot! I'm saving you cuz I can't let you die! I can't suffer another heartbreak…" He growled "That doesn't matter! This is my honor! I have lost so-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SAVE YOU!" she yelled back. Diego took yet another step back "You're…you're one of them? You led us on!"

Kim looked up at him with sincere eyes "Yes…Diego, that saber you killed…was going to be my mate…so I said I'd lead them to you…"

He growled and put his face mere inches from hers "YOU LED THEM TO US!"

She looked down and sighed, "It's true…I won't deny it…I did…but I didn't think I'd like you guys and…well…it was my job…"

Those last four words echoed in his mind, considering he had said them before himself. "_So…this is how they felt…this is how betrayal feels…ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick..._" he thought.

Kim went on "I'm so sorry…Diego, I really am…it's that…you weren't suppose to love me…I…I never wanted to hurt you, I still don't but…Kovin...and…and I can't let you kill him…if you do, you'll have to kill me to…I'm sorry Diego…that's just the way it has to be…"

Diego looked at her, then back at Kovin.He was still on the ground, breathing with much difficultly and barely had his eyes opened. Then he looked back at Kim.

Finally he sighed "Fine…take him and go…and never come back…or I _will_ kill you…go now!"

Kim slowly walked toward him.

He closed his eyes tightly as if expecting her to strike him, but she did worse. Gently, she nuzzled his neck and licked him on the cheek "Thank you Diego, I'll never forget this…"

It hurt worse then any blow she could have delivered. "Just go! Leave me alone…" he said moving away from her, swallowing the boulder sized lump in his throat.

She nodded and gently pulled Kovin on her back then turned to the rest of the pack "Come on guys, let's go!"

Just as they were going to leave Sheba moved forward "W-wait!"

Kim looked back and moved forward.

She sighed "I don't like him, and I can't honestly say that I'm proud of you either but…here…if you crush these leaves together and put them on his wounds they'll heal much faster…" she said as she pulled them from on her back.

"You, carry them but DON'T eat them." Kim said to some random saber that took the leaves from Sheba.

Shesmiled "Thanks Sheba. I won't forget you, any of you…you may hate me but just know, you're the best friends I ever had…tell Diego I'm sorry…"

With that, the pack took off.

Nina waved slightly "Bye Kim…"

That night, they found a cave to stay in for the night, for it had been raining.

Diego stayed out in the rain.

"Come on…he's been like that all day…" Sheba said. Manny sighed, "Well yeah, Kim just broke his heart!" Sheba looked over at him "But…someone should say _something_ to him!"

"Oh yeah that's cheerful! 'Hey buddy, sorry the only person you ever loved doesn't love you back but hey, at least you've got your health'!" Manny said sarcastically.

Sheba groaned, "Don't say that! But…look at him…poor guy…" Sid sighed, "This is my fault…I shouldn't have tried to push them together…"

Again, Sheba sighed, "You were just trying to help Sid. Now are you going to-NINA!"

Nina had walked out of the cave and to the rain. She sat down next to Diego who was lying on his belly with his head resting on his front paws.

"Hi." She said softly.

He simply nodded.

It was hard to tell if he had been crying or if it was just rain, it was more likely both.

"What'cha doin' out here in the rain?" she asked.

He sighed but said nothing.

She tilted her head and tried tolook him in the face"Is it because the only person you ever loved picked that scrawny, weaker guy over you and-"

Manny ran out and put his trunk over her mouth "**OK**! Ha, ha…**ISN'T SHE_CUTE_**? Doesn't know **ANYTHING** she's talking about! Ha, ha…uh, why don't you…I dunno…go play with fire or something." he said, quickly pushing her back to the cave with his trunk.

A smile slowly formed on her face "…OK!" Manny chuckled nervously "Cute kid huh?" Diego still looked at the ground when he nodded "…Yeah…"

Manny nodded "Yeah…"

They were both silent.

Diego sighed, "I'm just glad she left before I stupidly asked her to be mine…"

"Hey, it wasn't stupid. She's stupid! She doesn't know what she's missing! Good lookin' guy like you, you can get any girl you want!" Manny said, trying to help.

Diego sighed sadly and slumped lower if possible.

Manny closed his eyes "Look…this is gonna hurt for a while…but you'll get over her, and feel better for doing it…you'll move on…"

He sighed again "I guess so…" Manny nodded "Just give it time…time heals all wounds…"

It was quiet for a second, when suddenly a gasp was heard.

"Look mom! FIRE!" Nina yelled. "Yes, very nice, but be CAREFUL!…Ow! NINA! Don't run with a burning stick…ow…MANNY!" she yelled.

He looked over at Diego "Uh…I'll be right back…"

Diego watched as he ran back into the cave.

"Ok…ok, now lets just…put the stick down and-" he voice said nervously. Diego almostsmiled, evenlaughed when he heard her yellloudly"But dad, look!"

"Whoa! Back up, back up, back-GAH! OW! DIEGO…UM…LITTLE HELP!" he yelled back. Diego smirked as he stood up "Hm…Sure…and I think you're right…she _**is**_ cute…"

And he walked in calmly to help with the little fire problem.

**THE END!**

YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I DID IT! I FINISHED IT! **FINALLY!** (Star-spangle banner plays in background) OK! So, you send reviews on what you thought! You hate me?Let me know!Ha, ha! You thought it'd be a Diego/OC fic huh? HA! No, I love Diego as much as the next person but there are WAY to many of those around so…sorry Diego, but sometimes you've gotta hurt the ones you love…REVIEW!


End file.
